


pro proposals

by spacesix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, super gay and super idiotic, theyre super gay and thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesix/pseuds/spacesix
Summary: Ryan and Gavin are Rooster Teeth's happiest couple. They're also the world's most oblivious.





	pro proposals

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based off of a few of gaywood's tumblr posts. he's pretty legit. go check him out at gaywood.tumblr.com

Gavin and Ryan were easily the most affectionate couple in all of Rooster Teeth, beating out even Michael and Lindsay. 

They touched all the time. Ryan would sling his arm around Gavin’s waist as they talked, give him quick side hugs and shoulder bumps in greeting and acknowledgement, play footsie under their desks to sabotage his games, hold his hand and link their fingers whenever they went out to lunch or stood idly around; they were almost never without some sort of contact with one another. Gavin preened at the attention; going soft and leaning into Ryan’s hands and body like a cat whenever he touched him. 

Sometimes Gavin initiated it himself too. He would climb onto Ryan’s shoulders and drape himself over the other man at random times, slump over onto him during the podcast if they were sat side by side, and if he got scared during a horror game or movie he would jump into Ryan’s lap or run off to find him for comfort. 

They kissed a lot too. There were pecks on the lips when they met up and parted ways; cheek kisses (and noogies) when they crashed each other’s podcasts; forehead kisses when one of them did something the other was proud of; and knuckle kisses when they sat on each other on the couch between videos and editing. 

There were kisses when Ryan had to calm Gavin down after too much energy in the room started to get to him and kisses when Gavin had to silence Ryan from his rambling. There were in-game kisses when they couldn’t run over to kiss each other for real and real life kisses they snuck in the back of live-action recordings when they were off camera. 

There were long, slow, romantic kisses with gentle hands and soft expressions in rare quiet moments when they thought no one else was around to see them. 

The only times they weren’t constantly at one another is when they were fighting, which didn’t happen very often. 

Needless to say, the rest of Achievement Hunter and most of the others they had regular contact with were a little on edge when one day Gavin showed up to the office in Geoff’s carpool looking antsy, and Ryan showed up nearly an hour later and barely offered his boyfriend as much as a wave hello. It continued like that for what felt like forever; they would arrive separately, barely hold a conversation outside a video that wasn’t incredibly uncomfortable for everyone; they never even seemed to even acknowledge the other’s presence on the occasion they were in the same room. 

It was like they were back to day one of even meeting each other, much less approaching year six of serious dating. 

Every time Geoff or Michael tried to ask Gavin what was going on, he would just look away and hunch his shoulders and shove on a pair of headphones to pretend he was busy with a game or edit. 

Every time Jeremy and Jack tried to ask Ryan what had happened between them, he would take on a pained expression and say it was private and try to escape the room. 

When Trevor and Lindsay cornered them individually it took almost an hour of gentle prodding and goading to get any information at all, but the two supervisors ended up walking away with sly smiles and a secretive wink. 

Things eventually got cleared up, though, albeit more than a month after the whole spat started and in the middle of an AHWU recording. They were doing their unboxing bit, which, as always, devolved into Michael and Ryan using large knives to open packaging containing even more large knives, Gavin trying to get Jeremy to eat something in a quantity it shouldn’t be eaten in, and Jack and Geoff attempting to read letters over the yelling of the others. 

It wasn’t until Trevor pulled out a prop wedding veil and top hat that the episode started getting off the norm. Michael snatched both props up quick and went over to Lindsay to snap a selfie of them in them, then Matt walked in and Jeremy just _had_ to get some hilarious imitations of the photos the other two took, and then Trevor and Lindsay shared a look. It was time to put Plan Freewood in action. 

They gave the others a few moments longer to play around with the items, before Lindsay suddenly grabbed the veil from Jeremy and shoved it onto Ryan’s head at the same time Trevor snatched the top hat and put it on Gavin’s. 

Nobody missed the way that the two men froze in their places and glanced each other up and down in their new apparel, both of them starting to blush bright red. Definitely nobody missed the way that Ryan stalked over to Gavin, dug a small velvet box out of his pocket, and dropped down onto one knee to present it to him. 

“Mo-marry me, Gavin?” 

Gavin looked stunned, and everyone else held their breath in anticipation. Probably for the first time in Achievement Hunter history, you could have heard a pin drop. 

“Wot!?” Gavin exclaimed suddenly, pulling his own ring box out of his pocket and dropping to his knees in front of Ryan. “I was going to propose to you, you tosser!” There was another beat of silence before the whole room burst into raucous laughter. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Michael shouted as he gasped for breath and wiped tears from his eyes, “this is what you morons have been avoiding each other over for the past fucking _month_!?” He collapsed into his chair in another fit of laughter. 

“So is that a yes, then?” Ryan asked quietly, ignoring Michael’s jeers. Gavin grinned. 

“Of course it is, Ryan. Is it a yes from you too?” Ryan grinned back. 

“I wouldn’t have anyone else.” 

Trevor panned the camera down in time to capture the two of them putting their rings on: two matching, plain silver bands that fit just right on their left ring fingers. Ryan yanked Gavin into his lap and kissed him deeply, their clasped hands pinned in the almost nonexistent space between them. 

“I’m marrying you…” Gavin whispered reverently, resting their foreheads together when they broke from the kiss. 

“And I’m marrying _you_ ” Ryan repeated back. He brought his new fiancée’s hand up to admire the look of the ring on his finger, and Gavin did the same, a giddy laugh bubbling from his throat. 

The others eventually got themselves together enough to congratulate their newly engaged coworkers, and make fun of them before being so close and yet still so oblivious to one another, and then nag them to not be so tooth-rottingly cotton-candy-sweetly gay in the office just yet; and the two just laughed along. 

They never once went without at least one part of them touching for the rest of the day. They had a lot to make up for after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> catch me at spaceholts.tumblr.hell


End file.
